Pellimore
Pellimore (Pelli for short) was a female Barn Owl, or Tyto alba, who became the mate of Soren. She was also the mother of Bell, Sebastiana, and Blythe. Biography [[The Outcast|''The Outcast]] This volume in the series is when she is first introduced. She was rescued from a forest fire in Ambala by Soren. When they first met, she believed he was a Pure One. Soren insisted he was a Guardian but she refused to believe him. Soren recited the Fire Cycle and finally won her trust. He led her back to the Great Tree and taught her to read and write. During this time they slowly became infatuated with each other. After Boron and Barran's passing, she is shown tending to her clutch of three eggs. Mrs. Plithiver briefly took over the incubation of her eggs so she could accompany Soren while he waited for Coryn to arrive with the Ember of Hoole. The Golden Tree In the time of the Golden Tree, while Soren and the Band were away with Coryn, a new group, influenced by the Ember, started up an un-owlish thing that also went against the purpose of the Great Tree. They worshipped the Ember, held ceremonies for it, sang songs of it, and even built a ''prison in one of the hollows. The owls that were a part from the Guardians of the Ember, as they were called, fought against this new regime. Anyone who defied or went against anything to do with their religious Ember rituals was put in prison. Pelli risked a lot of things to defy the new order. For example, any First Flight ceremonies were ordered to be flown around the Ember, but Pellimore risked that for the three B's, Bell, Bash, and Blythe, by holding their First Flight ceremony in secret outside. ''The River of Wind Pellimore, who had become the ryb of the Search-and-Rescue chaw, was busy teaching the younger chawlet owls with the aid of Primrose and Eglantine. After Bell went missing, she intended to go out and search for her immediately. Pelli was dissuaded by Eglantine, who insisted she stay behind and watch over Blythe and Sebastiana. As her two other daughters also pleaded for her to stay, she reluctantly agreed. Primrose and Eglantine headed to the mainland in her stead to begin looking for Bell. Shortly afterwards, she enlisted Doc Finebeak's help for the same purpose. At the end of the book, she was reunited with Bell and Soren, the former having been rescued by the Striga and the latter having returned from the Middle Kingdom. She and her family engaged in a joyous flight beneath the Aurora Glaucora that lasted until dawn. She and Soren then retired to their hollow and conversed about the "wheel of life" and the unending cycle of day and night. Exile When Soren and the Band were banned from the Great Tree, Pelli started doing everything she could to get them back and to stop the Striga, a mysterious blue owl from the newly discovered Middle Kingdoms that saved Bell's life. The Striga somehow took over King Coryn's mind and started a harsh new practice in which things like jewelry, books, music, and other little trinkets or vanities were burned. Pelli and most of the other owls of the tree start to planned a rebellious attack on the Striga and the other blue owls that slowly started arriving secretly. On on a night known as Balefire Night with different marches, Pelli and the noble owls planned to attack. They marched in a small parade known as the Diamond March, for they were carrying what appeared to be diamonds to burn in the fire. These "diamonds" were actually the tips of ice weapons that would be used to attack the blue owls and hopefully drive them away from the Great Tree. Soren and the band secretly arrived to help by participating in a colliering competition with reinforcements from Ambala known as the Greenowls of Ambala. Together with the noble owls and Greenowls, they drove out the Striga and his blue owls. The War of the Ember Pelli is not really mentioned throughout the book, but at the end her mate's nephew Coryn died, thus naming Soren and Pellimore the new king and queen of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. She only appeared very briefly before the epilogue to claim this title along with Soren once the War of the Ember was finally over. Fate In "Two Old Warriors," the 30th chapter of Keepers of the Keys, the reason behind Pellimore's absence in the series is explained. The following is an excerpt from the discussion between the elderly Soren and Otulissa on page 252. "Listen to me, old friend. It's time for us to claw up and fly. I might be missing one eye; you might have creaky bones." ''They don't even feel hollow, Soren thought, for he suddenly felt heavy. Heavy and so old. "But we can do this!" She stretched out a single talon and touched him. He clamped his eyes shut for a moment. "What will Cleve think?" Soren asked. "Cleve hates war. He's a gizzard resister. You know that as well as I do. What would Pelli have thought?" "Oh, Pelli," he sighed as he thought of his old mate, who had died the summer before. "She would have said go - go for the children's sake." Trivia *She eventually became the ryb of the Search-and-Rescue Chaw, as stated on page 8 of The River of Wind. *It is unknown who her parents are and whether or not she had any siblings. In fact, her past remains one of the books' greatest mysteries. It is also unclear in what region of the Southern Kingdoms she hatched, be it in the Tyto Forest, Ambala, or elsewhere. *Her name might be reference to King Pellinore from the Arthurian Legends, but this is just speculation. *Based on the text account given, it is evident that Pellimore succumbed to the effects of old age and passed away. Personality Pellimore is a very kind owl who deeply cares for her family and others at the Great Tree. In fact, she was brave enough to risk her own life for her daughters and her nephew, King Coryn. Family Mate: Soren Daughters: Blythe, Bell, Sebastiana Sister-in-laws: Nyra, Eglantine Brother-in-law: Kludd Nephew: Coryn Niece/nephew: The Sacred Orb Mother-in-law: Marella Father-in-law: Noctus Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rybs at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Guardians Category:Mates Category:Mothers Category:The Band Category:Queens Category:Deceased